


The Peach Tree

by Buckyybarnes16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckyybarnes16/pseuds/Buckyybarnes16
Summary: James Barnes has been on the run for a while. So, of course when he finally felt a semblance on normality sneaking back into his life he was suddenly on the run again. At least this time he had friends with him.Darcy Lewis was a college graduate who has suddenly found herself burdened with the huge task of renovating and selling her Nana’s old Bed and Breakfast. She was broke, lonely and as of a few weeks ago pregnant.So Bucky needs a place to stay and Darcy has spare beds...





	1. Bucky.

Bucky’s body ached. The tiny Suzuki that Steve had had been able to steal for them was far too cramped for the amount of hours they’d spent in the vehicle. Bucky wasn’t able to pin point for sure when it had gone to shit. Being back in America had been fine, Bucky was helping the Avengers albeit only covertly. Not that he wasn’t ready to be taking on more open missions, mentally he knew he was able too. The only thing stopping him was that he was still a wanted man and neither Hydra or the American government had been aware he was in the country. Up until now at least. 

The mission they’d been on had been fine, until Bucky had been ambushed. He’d been thrown in handcuffs and put in the back of a van. Thankfully Tony Stark didn’t hate him quite as much as he used to otherwise that van might have gotten away undetected. He’d gotten Bucky out using two well aimed shots through the windscreen to take out the driver and his passenger. Friday had then announced through their ear pieces that the Avengers compound had been compromised. The American government knew Bucky Barnes was in the country and he’d just become public enemy number one. For harbouring him for the second time, Steve and Sam were right up there taking out spot number two and three. 

“This is such bullshit.” Sam said from his seat in the back. “He’s a prisoner of war, why the fuck are we running?” 

“Tony thinks it’s the safest option. Get Bucky out of the situation while he tries to diffuse it.” Nat said, Bucky was positive she was there as a support person for Steve. When Tony had told them to run, Nat had been far too happy to volunteer to join them. She had sold it to the other group as an extra pair of hands in case the situation got dicey but when Bucky had looked at her with a raised eyebrow she had flushed a particularly interesting shade of pink. Natalya Romanoff had a wide variety of skills, a lot of them he’d taught her. Hiding her interest for Steve Rogers was not one of them. 

“Well he better sort this out quickly, I’m so sick of this shit.” Sam said. Bucky sighed, he hated putting his friends through this. Once again he was the cause of people he loved either running headfirst into danger or running from their homes. Steve took his hand from the wheel, patting Bucky on the shoulder. 

“None of this is your fault Buck, we’ll work it out.” Bucky glanced at him from the corner of his eye, he’d always been so damn optimistic. It drove Bucky mental. 

“It’s never going to stop Steve. You’d be better off letting me go back to Wakanda, at least no one was chasing me down there.” Bucky said. He’d enjoyed Wakanda, it had been peaceful and the royal family had been nothing but welcoming to him. He’d been lonely though, for the first time in almost a hundred years he was himself again and he’d wanted to come home. His home clearly didn’t want him back. 

“We’ll sort it out Bucky.” Steve said, running his hand over his clenched jaw. “Nat where’s this house?” 

Nat read out some directions and Steve turned off the road they were on to drive the small Suzuki onto a dirt track. The quinjet had taken them to Alabama, which is where they’d stolen their first car. They had driven for three days in that van until Bucky started to grow paranoid about getting caught. They had been in a tiny town then and the car choices had been much more limited, the least conspicuous was the tiny blue death trap they now occupied. That had been two days ago and Bucky was starting to worry about the occupants of the car getting cabin fever. 

“Who’s place is this anyway?” Sam asked and Bucky’s eyes strayed from the landscape running past the car window. He’d been interested in who they could possibly trust to house them at a time like this. 

“Her names Darcy,’ Nat said. “Her boss is Jane Foster, you know Thor’s girlfriend. She listed it with us a designated safe house when she and Jane were overseas working. When I started driving here I figured it would be empty but she’s actually home.” 

“And she doesn’t mind us coming?” Steve said, sounding more concerned about putting the young woman out than he was about having the full weight of the US police and armed services on their tail. Bucky had no doubt that hydra knew he was here by now too, it wouldn’t be long until they had some of their best men after him. 

“She said she’d actually love some company, I think she’s been out here by herself for a while.” Nat said and Bucky glanced back out the window. The grass had become more manicured and fairy lights lined the trees that lined either side of the drive way. A huge colonial farm house was coming into view, Sam noting the fancy lanterns that hung from some of the branches. Bucky doubted a house this far out of the way would get many visitors so it was interesting that the girl living here would find it necessary to decorate. 

“I just hope she’s got a bathtub in the damn house.” Sam said as Steve pulled in behind a vintage cherry red pick up that Bucky couldn’t help but admire. He relished in the way his joints cracked as he stood from the car, stretching his muscles. The sun was setting but the weather was hot, hotter than Bucky was used to in New York. He could hear crickets and the air smelt sweet, a strange mix like lavender and peaches. 

“Are we still in Alabama?” He asked Nat as he opened the trunk, grabbing all their bags in one hand. She shook her head, her blonde hair brushing against the side of her face. 

“Georgia.” Nat said, stepping to walk in front of the group. She knocked on the pink front door and Bucky held his breath. He hoped this woman was normal, the last thing he could handle right now was being forced to stay with a complete psycho. 

A musical sounding voice called out that she was coming from somewhere inside the house and Bucky saw a flash of dark hair run past the window to the left of the front door. The door opened and but he couldn’t see her over Steve and Sam. 

“Darcy,” Nat said and he saw her move in to hug the brunette. “It’s so good to see you again.” 

“Ditto Nat, now get here in and we can do introductions once you’ve all showered and had something to eat. You’ve been on the road for days.” She said and Bucky appreciated the way her voice had a slight southern lilt to it, like she’d been away for a long time but now that she was back home it was returning. Bucky followed Sam and Steve, his eyes lifting from the front porch as he reached the doorway. 

His throat felt dry. Darcy Lewis, it turned out was a complete knockout. Big blue eyes, framed by thick black lashes and winged liner stared back at him and he knew if he looked down at her lips they’d be coated in the same shade of fire engine red he used to appreciate back in the 40’s. He nodded once, his eyes trailing over her frame quickly as he ducked into her house. She was tiny, barely brushing his chest as he walked past her but she was curvy in all the right places. Her legs were on display, the tiny denim overalls she was wearing cutting off her thighs. Her toenails were bright blue and a tiny ring wrapped around her pinkie toe. 

She pointed them to their bedrooms, Bucky nearly crying in relief when he saw the en-suite. 

So far Darcy wasn’t a psycho but she was definitely a distraction. Bucky wasn’t sure just yet, whether that was good or bad.


	2. Darcy.

“Take a seat.” Darcy said as Nat and Steve stumbled into her kitchen. She had only heard the water coming from three bathrooms and she wondered if that meant what she thought it did. Darcy had been so positive the first time she met them that Steve and Nat had been a thing she had been willing to place a rather hefty wager with the God of Thunder himself, it seemed a pay day might be coming her way. 

Darcy could only be so lucky, she was in desperate need of some money. Being twenty five with student loans wasn’t an unusual circumstance in America these days. Being unemployed, living in your grandmothers old bed and breakfast and pregnant however probably was. 

It wasn’t part of Darcy’s five year plan to get pregnant. It definitely wasn’t part of her plan to get pregnant to a man she wanted absolutely nothing to do with. Things with Robbie had started out fine, he had been sweet and romantic until he’d turned out to be everything but. He was controlling and condescending and Darcy had found out far too late that he wasn’t the good guy he’d made himself out to be. 

Of course, when it rained it poured and on the day Darcy had found Robbie in bed with another woman she also found out she was pregnant and her that her grandmother had died. Her grandmother had raised her, right here in this bed and breakfast with it’s stupid pink front door and exuberant amount of peach trees. In its day the Peach Tree (also a terrible name) had been a local icon, then Darcy had gone off to college and Nana had gotten sick. The place had stopped looking as good and soon enough guests had simply stopped showing. 

Jane had been understanding when Darcy had told her she needed to go home and she’d come to help Darcy bury the one family member she had. Then the scientist had disappeared again in the same whirlwind fashion she always operated in. That had been two weeks ago and Darcy had been battling morning sickness and pruning the overgrown back garden by herself. She’d started to feel so alone she found herself talking out loud just to make noise, so when Nat had called and recited the safe word she was more than happy to open her doors. 

“Your place is lovely.” Steve said and Darcy glanced up from the apple pie she was busy making. It was strange to see him sitting in the tiny kitchen with it’s peeling wallpaper and she wandered what her Nana would make of it all. 

“It’s not but it’s home.” Darcy said quietly. “I hope it’s comfortable for you all.” 

“It could be a cardboard box and it would be more comfortable than the car we’ve been sharing for the last few days.” Another voice said and Darcy looked towards Sam Wilson, she knew who he was of course but she’d never met him. Until now, he held his hand out for her to shake. “I’m Sam, that shower is incredible.”

“Yeah my Nana had the bathrooms fixed up a year ago, not sure why she wasn’t getting any guests.” Darcy said pulling out the casserole she’d cooked and placing the apple pie into the oven. 

“This is a hotel?” Steve said and he glanced around him. Darcy laughed, his reaction had been the same as Jane and Erik’s when they had arrived a few weeks ago. This place had been her Nana’s dream, a colonial house with enough bedrooms for the big family she’d always wanted. Of course she’d only ever had Darcys mother and that hadn’t gone so well. Cassandra Lewis had run off when she was fifteen and Darcy had been dropped off on the front porch two years later. Her mother had died a few years later and suddenly her childhood home had been opened up to strangers. Her grandmothers way of coping, and making ends meat to raise her had been widely successful for all of Darcys life. 

“Was a bed and breakfast, it was my Nana’s place. She passed away a few weeks ago but she’d been sick for a really long time. I’m just here to work things out.” Darcy said and she caught the way Nat was frowning at her. “Oh I know I had it listed as a safe house but in the last few years my Nana was in palliative care, there was no one here.” 

“I don’t care about that Darcy, are you ok?” Nat said and Darcy hated the way everyone in the room was staring at her. She turned, pulling glasses from the top cupboard and setting the kitchen table. 

“I’m fine.” She said sharply, sighing. “She was sick, it’s better for her now you know.” 

Steve reached out, his large hand coming to rest on her much smaller one. “I’m sorry for your loss and thank you for what you’re doing for us. You’re really saving us.” 

“Well,’ Darcy said. “I can’t say it’s not entirely selfish this place is lonely when you’re the only one in it. Plus I assume it’s got something to do with Bucky Barnes and I’m a firm believer in helping out the hard done by.” 

“Don’t let him hear you call him that.” Nat said with a scoff, standing up to take the cutlery from Darcy. Darcy rose an eyebrow at the blonde. “This is purgatory to him. He thinks he deserves it, for all the stuff they made him do.” 

The door at the end of the hall opened and the room fell silent. Darcy was placing wine and beer on the table as he came in, a white Henley wrapping around his muscles and a pair of soft tracksuit pants on his legs. Bucky Barnes was a sight to behold, and that was saying something because Darcy’s kitchen table was currently occupied by the Black Widow, Captain America and the Falcon. He stood awkwardly at the door way for a moment before walking towards her. He placed his hand out, the human one and Darcy could feel everyone’s eyes on them. 

“I’m Bucky,’ he said and the corner of his lips pulled up in the smallest smile. 

“Darcy Lewis,’ she shook his hand, not able to ignore the goosebumps that spread up her arms as his warm skin wrapped around hers. She gestured towards one of the free seats. “Hope y’all are hungry, I’ve made enough casserole to feed a thousand.”


	3. Bucky.

There was cream on her lip, it was freshly whipped. Bucky knew that for a fact because he’d just watched Darcy whip it in a big pink mixer. Much to Steve’s happiness she’d pulled the perfect apple pie from the oven and Bucky wondered if she knew how to do a cherry one. Cherry had always been his favourite pie. 

They hadn’t talked about why they were there through dinner, instead Darcy and Nat had kept the conversation flowing. Nat had questioned Darcy on her last few years travelling around with Jane and Bucky was almost surprised by some of the places she’d talked about going. Her favourite was Romania and Bucky couldn’t help but voice his agreement. She’d smiled at him then, not a polite smile but a true genuine grin. 

Now that dessert was wrapping up he could see Steve was itching to explain himself. Explain why they were there and why they probably wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. 

“Miss Lewis.” Steve said and Bucky leant back in his chair, pushing his hair back behind his ears. He wished he had access to a barber or at the very least a hair tie. His hair had become unbearable, brushing his shoulders now it was much too long. 

Darcy scrunched her nose up in distaste. “I’ll answer to a lot of things Cap but I can promise wholeheartedly Miss Lewis won’t be one of them. Please, just call me Darcy.” Steve flushed, but nodded his head. 

“Darcy, I think it’s only fair we tell you why we’re here. Harbouring us, the way you are right now is a crime and we don’t want you to get into any sort of trouble.” Bucky looked at her, watching her face to see what her reaction was. She didn’t seem phased, her shoulders lifting in a imperceptible shrug. 

“The way I see it if the law is after Captain America, then I’m probably pretty glad I’m on the wrong side of it.” Darcy said and Bucky rose an eyebrow. She wasn’t putting it on, her tone conveyed nothing but complete seriousness. 

“Darcy,’ Nat said and she reached across the table taking Darcy’s hand in her own. “You need to understand that we’ve got people after us. At this point just SHIELD and probably the whole force of the American army but sooner or later hydra is going to start looking for us.” 

“That’s not really going to change my mind.” She said. “I’m not sure if you guys are aware but I tased Thor once and I fought space elves a few years ago. The army really doesn’t scare me. No offence to all of you like, big army dudes.” 

Bucky snorted but his throat felt dry at the wink she threw in his direction. “Look, I’m pretty smart and I happen to be a political science major so I know how this shit works. Bucky is an enemy of the state even though we all know that’s some absolute bullshit. Tony Stark is no doubt trying to work his magic to fix this shit as we speak but in that time you need somewhere to hide, I’ve got beds galore and absolutely no one will be out here unless I invited them. I would actually love the company and I could use some muscle to help me get this place fixed up.” 

She took a deep breath, looking at all of them as if she was trying to prove that arguing would be futile. “Having you here is really beneficial to me, probably more so than it will be to you guys.” 

“I doubt that doll.” Bucky said, his own voice surprising him. Darcy tilted her head slightly, a smirk playing on her plump red lips. Bucky had been right, they were fire engine red. 

“Yeah,’ she stood from the table, beginning to clear their dessert plates. “We’ll see how you’re feeling when I put you to work.”


	4. Darcy.

Darcy held her own hair back from her hair face, vomiting the glass of water she started her day with into the toilet bowl. So far the only way to keep her morning sickness at bay for the entire day was to skull a glass of ice cold water and promptly throw it back up. She hoped it stayed that way for her whole pregnancy but she wasn’t sure she could be that lucky. She stood, brushing her teeth again and glancing in the mirror. Her makeup was light, a quick coat of pink gloss on her lips and she was done. 

Today she’d opted for a pink linen jumpsuit and a pair of sneakers. She needed to rip up the carpet in the living room and then she had to get started on the peaches. The smell of rotten fruit was beginning to ebb into the vicinity of the house and Darcy wasn’t going to do anything to put her nausea to the test. 

She exited her bedroom, hushed whispers coming from down the hallway. Darcy could make out Steve’s voice and as she got closer the conversation became clearer. 

“I’m not just going to come out and ask her, that’s rude.” Nat said as Darcy came round into the kitchen. They glanced towards her, tight smiles on their lips. 

“Ask me what?” Darcy said as she caught a glimpse of Sam rifling through her fridge. Bucky was sitting at the kitchen table. This time his hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the nape of his neck and he had a pair of denim shorts on. Nat smiled more naturally this time and Darcy sighed. “Seriously just ask me, I’m not a fan of guessing games. Especially not before I’ve had breakfast.” 

“They wanna know if you’re sick.” Sam said as he scooped yogurt straight from the tub and into his mouth. Darcy’s brow furrowed. 

“First of all, get a bowl you heathen, that yogurt is for everyone.“ Darcy turned to grab one for him, before she set about making breakfast for herself. “Second of all, not that it’s a big deal but I’m pregnant.” 

“What?” Nat said and Darcy refused to turn back to face any of them. “Darcy did you just say you’re pregnant?” 

“I am,’ she said. Her voice was shaky and she wondered why there was a small part in the back of her mind that was worried about disappointing Steve Rogers. “I’m about four weeks along. It’s no big deal.” 

She could almost feel the silent conversation they were having amongst themselves. She continued spooning granola into her bowl, tears pricking at her eyes. Hormones, that was just the hormones. 

“Darcy, we can’t stay here if you’re pregnant. It’s far too dangerous.” Steve said and Darcy nodded. She turned then, smiling brightly at them all. Bucky was frowning, his jaw clenched tightly. 

“I understand, I’ll be in the garden if you need me.” Darcy said, bumping into the sink as she stepped towards the front door. “I’ll leave you to come up with a contingency plan.” 

She walked across the yard, not letting the tears fall until she was far enough away that she was positive no one with super soldier serum coursing through their veins could hear her. She didn’t really know why she was crying but she was pretty sure it had to do with not wanting to be alone again. Falling asleep with other people in the house had been soothing, it had been the first night since Jane left that Darcy hadn’t woken every single time the house creaked. 

Her hands rested on her stomach, her fingertips pressing into the small hardened base of her abdomen. Jane had been adamant that she should get rid of the baby, that she wasn’t ready and that she couldn’t do this alone. Darcy hadn’t even considered it, a small part of her figured that this baby had been a parting gift from her Nana. Someone to give Darcy a family considering the only other family she had ever had was gone. 

She sat at the base of a peach tree, breathing in and out and closing her eyes. The sounds of the land she’d grown up on soothed Darcy and she stopped thinking about being left alone, letting sleep overcome her.


	5. Bucky.

“There’s no where else for us to go.” Nat said and Bucky gnawed on his bottom lip. 

“We cannot stay here.” Steve said. “It’s dangerous, I already don’t like putting her in danger but I’m not putting her baby in danger. Not a chance.” 

Bucky hummed his agreement. Darcy had put up a good argument last night but Bucky had still tossed and turned in bed, nightmares of the wrong person getting their hands on the tiny brunette filling his sleep. Then this morning she’d been throwing up, probably something that would have stayed a secret had Bucky and Steve not been given the gift of overly advanced heading. When she’d come out of her bedroom Bucky had admired the soft pink outfit she wore and the way her long brown curls were piled up on the top of her head. Then she’d told them she was pregnant and his stomach had dropped. 

He knew he wasn’t living in the time he came from and that expectations were different now but he hoped that if he was a different guy and he’d gotten a girl knocked up that he’d be there to help out. Clearly the father of her child wasn’t in the picture and while she didn’t seem to have a problem with that Bucky was definitely not putting them in harms way. He’d rather hand himself into hydra or the US government before he did that to Darcy. 

“I don’t think it’s that big a deal.” Sam said. Bucky glared at him from across the table, he was still eating that damn yogurt from the container. Bucky’s eyes strayed to the mountain of granola that was sitting in a bowl on the kitchen bench. “If we’re just hiding out here and we don’t leave there’s absolutely no way any one will come for Darcy. She won’t be in any danger and we can just stay here, you’ve already said it won’t take any longer than a month Nat.” 

“He’s right,” Nat said and Steve stood up, pacing the kitchen. 

“Steve,” Bucky said seriously. The blonde glanced at Bucky, his eyes full of worry and confusion. “You know we can’t stay here, please.” 

It was different for Bucky, this was his problem that he brought to her doorstep. If something were to happen he knew they would all feel guilty but for the others the guilt would eventually pass. For Bucky, guilt was something that never disappeared. 

“I know what you’re saying Buck,’ Steve said, sighing with the weight of being the leader. “But they’re right, there’s no where else to go. We’d be in danger going back out in the open and as long as we stay hidden out here there’s no reason she can’t live her life normally.” 

Bucky felt angry, breathing deeply to calm himself. Steve had made up his mind, even though it was reckless and stupid they’d be staying. Bucky, unable to look at any of them, ignored their calls as he walked out the front door. It was hot out but he walked, the trees off to the left looking like they would provide shade and isolation. The scent of peaches became more intense and he closed in on them and Bucky realised they were actual peach trees. 

Darcy sat under one at the end, her little white sneakers peeking out from underneath the tree. Bucky approached her cautiously, becoming more concerned when she didn’t move. He raced towards her, reaching out to feel her pulse and resting slightly when she jolted awake as his fingers touched her neck. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you’d passed out.” Bucky said, stepping back as she stared up at him groggily. Bucky hesitated before sitting down next to her under the bottom branches of the tree.

“No, it’s ok.’ Darcy said, clearing the sleep out of her voice. “I used to fall asleep out here as a kid all the time. Used to drive my Nana up the wall, i’d damn near get eaten by the mosquitos in the summer.” 

“It must have been a fun place to grow up.” Bucky said, glancing back towards the huge house. There was a rocking chair on the side of the porch and Bucky could almost envision high school aged Darcy curled up there with her homework. 

“It was fun, I met lots of great people.” She sighed. “My Nana was made to run a place like this you know, it feels weird being back here without people in the rooms. I guess that’s why I was so happy you were all going to stay.” 

“We aren’t leaving.” Bucky said tensely and Darcy glanced up at him. He hated how full of hope her blue eyes were. “We should be, it’s too big a risk to you and your baby to stay but Steve says there’s no where else we can go without getting caught.” 

“It’s no risk,’ Darcy said. “I was pregnant last night when I said I wanted y’all to stay.” 

Bucky laughed humourlessly, “doll you also said you fought alien elves a few years back. I’m not sure you’re overly good at making the wise choice.” 

“Well,’ she scrunched up her nose while she pondered what he’d said. “You might actually be right about that but I wouldn’t admit it in front of anyone else.”

“So you’re pregnant?” Bucky said, he wasn’t sure why he’d phrased it as a question. He wasn’t really sure what to say to her. Darcy’s hands rested on her stomach, Bucky noticed that her fingernails were painted the same shade of duck egg blue as her toenails had been. 

“I am, I’ll be five weeks on Thursday” There was a hint of a smile playing on her lips, Bucky thought it was sweet. 

“The father?” Darcy’s eyes snapped up to Bucky and he almost regretted asking her the question. The smile had disappeared and in its place was a frown so severe Bucky knew there was no way it could be directed at him. 

“No longer in the picture and he won’t be again.” She said, sighing before standing from under the tree. She held her hand out to Bucky and he glanced at it for a moment. Darcy waited another minute, the bangles on her wrist jangling as she shook her hand for him to take it. Bucky did, allowing himself a small moment to relish in the soft warmth of her skin against his. “Come on soldier, you can help me pull up the living room carpet.”


	6. Darcy.

Darcy sneezed four times in rapid succession. Sam and Bucky were glancing up at her, their hands full of carpet that had once been cream and now looked brown. 

“You good?” Bucky said and Darcy held her hand up in wait, worried she might sneeze again. Sam continued pulling up the lining that sat under the carpet. 

“Darcy, you’ve got mahogany floorboards under this carpet.” Sam said and Darcy stepped further into the room. Darcy didn’t know a hell of a lot about renovating but she had watched enough home design shows to know mahogany floorboards weren’t a bad thing.

The carpet removal had happened a lot faster with Sam and Bucky on hand than it would have if Darcy had been doing it on her own but it had still taken nearly the whole day. The furniture had taken hours to move around the house and at that point Steve and Nat had not so subtly excused themselves, slinking towards what Darcy thought might be their shared bedroom but neither of them had admitted it. Regardless, Darcy had started to cut the carpet up herself when Bucky had pushed her out of the room. 

Darcy had argued, of course. She was an independent woman and she’d watched hundreds of hours of YouTube clips on ripping up carpet, she was positive she could do it. Bucky had disagreed. 

“All it takes is one slip of the knife and the blades so deep in your femoral artery you bleed out before we can even help you.” Bucky had said, Darcy’s eyes had widened and she almost laughed until Sam shook his head rapidly. Apparently the man was serious. 

So Darcy had sat on the lounge chair that had been pushed to the hallway and watched them work. Not a hard job, considering the view she had was pretty impressive. Sam had chosen to lose his shirt, complaining about the Georgia heat but even with his incredible set of ab’s Darcy’s eyes were still drawn to Bucky. The shirt he was wearing stuck closer and closer to his chest the more he worked and Darcy knew his ab’s rivalled Sam’s. Every time he moved his arms his shirt tightened a little more around his biceps and Darcy didn’t know which she preferred to look at; the human arm or the shiny glimmering cybernetic arm that he told her he’d been given in Wakanda. 

“The boards will need to be sealed.” Bucky said and Darcy glanced over at him. “Clear varnish would do it because the colour and quality of the boards is pretty good considering their age.” 

“Still not the oldest thing in the room, hey gramps?” Sam said, punching Bucky’s ribs as he passed with an armful of carpet and underlay. Bucky ignored him, rubbing slightly at his chest but Darcy assumed that was just habit, there was no way Sam had hurt him. 

“How do you know so much about construction?” Darcy asked. 

“I don’t know that much.” Bucky scrunched his nose up and Darcy simply rose an eyebrow. He’d been making comments all day that sounded far too professional for someone who had never built something before. Bucky sighed, “my Dad was a builder, I used to help him sometimes. Before.” 

Bucky didn’t need to finish the sentence, Darcy knew what had happened to him. 

“I don’t know that I’d be all that good with modern building practices but I’m guessing some stuff stays the same. It’s still just a house right?” He seemed unsure of himself and Darcy grinned. It was almost refreshing to see a guy who didn’t realise quite how good looking he was. The same couldn’t be said for Robbie, he’d probably thought a little too highly of himself. 

“Well you know more than me so I guess it’s good you’re here and you’re staying.” Darcy said, Bucky refused to meet her eyes as he left the room with the last of the carpet. Darcy stood in her big empty living room, admiring the fancy mahogany floorboards. 

Bucky Barnes is great she thought, really great.


	7. Bucky.

“Does anyone need anything from the store?” Darcy asked a few days later, Bucky sat at the kitchen table with Sam and Steve. They had just finished running around the property, the only form of exercise they had been able to do this far into their stay at The Peach Tree. Bucky glanced up at the brunette, a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth and her bag hanging haphazardly on her arm. She was wearing a floral dress, her long curls hanging down her back. 

“You’re going out?” Steve said, the concern written all over his face. He was worried that he hadn’t been told earlier and Bucky knew why. There was a chance that HYDRA could had traced them to Georgia by now, if that was the case where ever Darcy was going there was a prime chance bad people wouldn’t be far away. 

Darcy sighed. “Nat said you’d be like this but here’s the thing Cap, we’re running desperately low on food and I need to pick up hardware supplies so I can keep renovating this stupid house and I’ve got a doctors appointment I’m running super late for. I need to make sure my baby is the size of a pea and if you have a freak out I won’t be able to do that.” 

“The size of a pea?” Bucky asked, Darcy’s eyes straying to him. She hesitated slightly before nodding, she was clearly stressed at going to what was probably her first doctors appointment alone. The last thing she needed was Steve concerning her with all the possible negative outcomes going into town could bring. 

Steve was still whispering to Sam in harsh tones. 

“I just don’t think she should go before we’re able to prep her on safe ways to escape if she needs to.” Steve said and Bucky watched as Darcy struggled to put her boots on while she ate her toast. She was breathing heavily, Bucky knew the signs of an anxiety attack and she was about three minutes from having one. 

“Steve.” Bucky snapped, silencing him and making Darcy glance towards him. “She’ll be fine, straight there and straight back right doll?” 

Darcy faltered slightly as Bucky called her doll. He wasn’t sure, really why the name had fallen from his lips but he couldn’t take it back now. Darcy hesitated but then promised she wouldn’t make any unnecessary stops but raced out the door before Steve could hold her up for any longer. Bucky heard the sound of the rusty pickup she drove starting and he tried to silence the little voice in the back of his mind that told him Steve had been right, that sending Darcy off had been a bad idea. 

“Darcy gone?” Nat said as she entered the room. 

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Sam said, throwing a grape at Nat’s head. She reached out and caught it, her left eye dropping into a wink. “Cap here just about had a damn meltdown. If you’re going to upset him be in the room to deal with him next time.”

Steve scoffed at Sam before going back to the bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

“Sorry,’ she said as she leant on the back of Steve’s chair. “I was on the phone to Tony.” 

“Any news?” Bucky asked. She shrugged her shoulder, a clear sign that they wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. 

“Don’t worry Buck,” Steve said, his hand coming up to rest on Nat’s as she held his shoulder. “Tony will sort this out, I promise.”


End file.
